


Sleeping Beauty, the comatose anomaly

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Series: Fiends to Friends [6]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: (Should've mentioned this in the other works, Enjoy!, Oop guess who's back, Yes me - Freeform, but also mystery problems in the fic, but you should probably read the rest of the series before reading this), hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Sleeping Beauty stirs. Nobody knows why.
Series: Fiends to Friends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498487
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Sleeping Beauty, the comatose anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> We're one step closer to the wake of the Trollhunter.

A handful of years after his death, Jim started to emanate pulses. Not cardiovascular ones, mind you, but _magic_ ones. They were weak and faint, but they were _there_. How it was possible, Merlin didn't know, but each time he reached out with his own magic to feel what was going on inside his charge, he was forcefully pushed out.

An iron steel wall was placed to keep intruders out of Jim's mind. Was it Jim himself who had placed it? If so, how? He was ~~dead~~ unconscious, so it couldn't possibly be him… then who was it?

The old wizard sighed. This situation was just getting more and more complicated. "You're a living enigma, my friend. I am sure of it, now. You have not passed on to the other side, instead, you seem more conflicted…"

He was going to figure this out. He _had_ to figure it out. 

* * *

He needed archives. He needed his old magic archives to pour over every bit of knowledge on magic. Unfortunately, TrollMarket's archives were much less complete and much more recent than he would've liked. Nothing on the old magic. Maybe...maybe he had to start his own temporary archives to refer to in the future. Albeit, he doubted anything like this would happen again. Nevertheless, he decided to take up journaling, if only to take his mind off things.

**_Year 5, day one of magic pulses_ **

_The patient is still comatose. However, he has started pulsating magically, which is quite strange, to be frank. I've never seen anything like it. Jim Lake really is quite an enigma. I need my old archives to even remotely figure out what is going on. I am at a loss. Let's just hope I need not converse with the others about this. They would worry more, bombard me with questions, or worse... they would start hoping. False hope. I cannot let that happen._

_Let's hope I figure this out in time._

_Signed, Merlin_

* * *

**_Year 5, day fifty of magic pulses_ **

_The pulses are getting stronger and it's frustrating. I still have no lead on what is going on in his body. Or his mind. All I can be sure of is the rising and falling of his chest. There is something else... I cannot distinguish it right now, but it is as present as the pulses. It's growing. It's powerful, I can tell. I do not know what it is, but I do not believe that it is a threat to the patient._

_If only I had those archives..._

* * *

**_Year 5, day one-hundred and twenty-five of magic pulses, day seventy-five of the unknown growing power_ **

_The others are starting to notice my anxiousness, as well as the amount of time spent with my charge. I should tell them, but hope is a fickle thing that ruins and tears the fragile mind of men. Even the minds of trolls. Nobody is immune, not even I._

_The pulses are even stronger than before and they are bothering me, even when I am not in Troll-Market. The strange power growing in Jim is, somehow, even stronger than the pulses. It is so flummoxing as it is familiar, and I cannot fathom any of it. I can tell that someone or something is creating and honing this power in Jim, possibly to save him, but there is nobody, Troll or human, that would have the power to do such a thing._

_I am getting_ nowhere. 

* * *

**_Year 5, day two-hundred of magic pulses, day one-hundred and fifty of the unknown growing power_ **

_I can tell that the others are both wary of me and annoyed with me. I can see how they long for answers, we all have longed for answers since I gained a patient. Since the merging of both worlds. Since the dead awoke anew. Since TrollMarket was no longer wreckage. Since the amulet has stopped responding to anyone /even to me/._

_I don't know how long until they break from their curiosity and their lack of knowledge. Morgana knows I have already broken from it, but I mustn't truly believe it. If I do, I am of no use to James. I am of no use to anybody._

_I can't give them false hope or worry. Nobody needed any of those two things at the moment._

* * *

_**Year 6, a year since the beginning of magic pulses, and three-hundred and fifteen days since the unknown growing power** _

_I was ambushed. Cornered. I was sitting at my patient's side writing down theories, as usual, and they came in: Barbara, Claire, Toby, Walter, Blinky, Argh, Draal, Nomura, Vendel, and Angor. They blocked off the door, demanding to know what was wrong with Jim. Obviously, the stress was affecting me more than I cared to acknowledge..._

"Is he dying?" Jim's mother started. "Because if he's been dying all this time and you haven't told us-"

"Sit down," he sighed, conjuring chairs magically, "this might take a while."

Barbara sobered. "So he _is_ dying."

"Quite on the contrary, actually."

The other humans joined in, at this revelation. "He's waking up?!"

"No. There is but a small dilemma, and I am trying to fix it. So if you'll excuse me," Merlin waved his hands toward the exit. 

"We are not moving until you explain this dilemma and what exactly you know."

Sighing, "Alright, I cannot delay this any longer. But know that I did not inform you lot for a specific reason. I did not want to bring your hopes up for nothing."

Their faces dropped, but they were patiently awaiting the news, nonetheless. 

"My pat- _James_ has been emanating magic pulses and I do not know why. I need my old archives since TrollMarket has no resourceful information on ancient magic such as this." 

Blinky looked ready to protest, but Vendel shut him up with a warning glare. 

"Are these pulses dangerous? What do they mean?" Claire inquired.

"Dangerous? No, mostly annoying. I am almost certain that they signify Jim's return. However, they've been going on for quite some time without any response. They are, however, getting quite stronger, thus their annoying behavior."

Barbara looked near murderous. "Merlin, how long, exactly, has Jim started pulsing?"

He looked away. "A full human cycle. A year."

The room held argumentation upon accusation, upon raised tones. Merlin was quickly growing a headache. 

"There is more."

"More?! _More?!_ What more are you hiding from us?!"

Merlin tried to not take offense at their judgmental glares and magical incompetence. "With pulses come a cause and effect. The cause is unknown, however, the effect is not. There is a strange power growing inside of Jim. It is stronger than the pulses and seems off-puttingly familiar. It is no threat to the Trollhunter, on the contrary, I think it is helping him wake up. Helping him create the pulses. Then that would mean that it is the cause and not the effect..."

Going off on a tangent really helped to put things into perspective. Merlin would now have to switch angles on his research, as well as find those damn archives. Speaking of which, "I need to access my old archives. Who wants to accompany me on a journey to Japan?"

His companions were looking skeptical and downtrodden at the same time, but they would come to see that getting his archives back was vital. Because the unknown power growing exponentially in Jim could become too much for his body. For an unresponsive body. For a soul-less body. 


End file.
